During and/or after drilling operations, different tools may be included in a tool string or downhole tool to evaluate the formation or to perform other tasks. Some of these tools include electronic or moving parts that generate significant amounts of heat when used. In some instances, the heat, which may be exacerbated when using the tools in high temperature wells, may decrease the functionality of these tools or cause them to fail.